Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the presentation of digital content to users. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of pegged display areas to present quantitative data trends to users.
Many websites may provide users with standardized account information in the form of current status summaries or monthly, quarterly or annual statements, wherein the displayed information is typically selected and structured the same way by the website provider for all users of the website. For example, the provider might determine the information to be provided in a given statement as well as the frequency with which the statement generated, regardless of the user's individual needs. Such a lack of customization can detract from the overall user experience. Moreover, it may be difficult for users to fully understand how the information has changed over time, particularly if the information of interest has not been identified for inclusion in the statement by the provider.